


Loving Him

by HeroicPasta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Cheating, Communism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sad, Socialism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicPasta/pseuds/HeroicPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1934. A grumpy and prideful man with a growing company meets a complex painter.  A red rose is given and love blooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Loving Him"

_For a man who showed me that love was possible._

  
_Introduction_

Finding true happiness is a dream that everyone has.

Rather interesting how vague that may seem.

Aspirations and wishes for such may vary from our own, yet the feeling is the same for everyone. Time slows down and you are allowed to flavor every moment like it’s the last time. You retain their memory and you replay it over and over again without growing tired of it. However, you never know you have been experiencing that, until it’s over. An unconscious happiness, which you don’t really understand but you cherish it.  

Never had I thought that I would be able to find such, but Destiny had other plans. For me, it was a man. A man who knew no limits. A man who worried too much about others that forgot himself. A man who knew so much yet showed so little, in order to keep his vanity in front of others.

Condescending, narcissistic and prideful were words that I could use to describe him and I told him oh-so many times. They were mere useless words that fell on deaf ears. The important words that I should have uttered in the right moments remained a secret that only I was allowed to know. How I regret not saying it sooner… Our time together was simply a treasure that I keep locked down along with my secret words that no one must know. Cherished memories are what those times with you became. That true happiness slipped through my pale fingers just like the smooth silk from your bed sheets.

I have grown to accept such though. Bitterly, yes, but acknowledging it was over was what the reality had made me do. My mind, that had been blissfully sleeping whenever you were around, in a euphoric state, took all the conclusions about this true happiness. In the end, it’s a mere phase of our lives. A stage we pass and we only realize it was the happiest time we’ll ever be, after it’s over.

Sad stories are not something I planned on writing but my heart as well as my mind did not give me a rest. In order to do such I've decided to put an end to this by publishing this novel. May it be worth of your attention.

 

_Loving him_ _by_ A.K. Rose

May 10th of 1949 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, hey! I just have a few things to say.  
> 1st- This story will not be from the novel that A. wrote. There may be some excerpts but it is the story about A. not by A.  
> 2nd- The language of the time will be the same from our time because of obvious reasons (I don't really have time to learn how to write the 1930's lingo and you wouldn't probably understand it either if I did such). However if I find some slang that is easy I might put it here yes (but don't worry I'll leave the meaning in the notes).  
> 3rd - I will be putting some real events in this to give you a clearer view about the 1930's  
> 4th - Feel free to ask questions and write your critics on the comments below, I'll surely read each one <3  
> With that said I hope you enjoy it! I might publish the actual story in two or three weeks 'cause I have school but this is the beginning for now. I hope you enjoy it c:  
> Kisses for you,  
> -Mary


	2. Chapter I - Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only after she disappeared into the crowd of people did I know what I felt towards her. It was a pure and raw feeling of admiration. "   
> -Chapter I of Loving Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Keats - England  
> Marianne Bettencourt - Nyo France  
> Emma Jacobs- Belgium  
> Clyde Johnson -OC

  
New York is where we lay our story. Through its busy streets , we take a peek at the life of two young men, who did not know how their lives would change,with an unintentional encounter.   
It was during the Great Depression Era. Life was sad an miserable for most people. Most had lost everything when the Crash of Wall Street happened. The Roaring Twenties fever had left people so drunk in prosperity, that the idea of a never ending happiness seemed to be within their reach. No one knew it would come to this.

The mindset of living everything in every way to forget the idea of what expected them at the end of the line had decayed along with the uproar, that most created. Even so, it wasn't completely gone. The wild twenties marked the aftermath of this groundbreaking decade.

Be that as it may, it was a time when people had more to worry about than silly things such as love or lust. The indifference to what the peers were into was astonishing. Survival was what worried them. A job and food was all they asked for, after taking a chance in the grand lottery that was the stock market of Wall Street.

Keats wasn't one of those. With his mind set on what he wanted, he had prospered with the fall of other industries. Building his own business in a time of crisis may have been tough but he had managed to do such as a young ambitious man of only twenty years old. Full of ideals, he flew low, knowing his own limits. With a growing newspaper company, Keats decided to shift his attention to those that would give them money: The richer audience. Yet, he didn't take his eyes off the many middle class citizens. He made sure that, even if the news were for the gentlemen of a higher class, everyone was able to buy his newspapers. Since it included news related to culture, economy and big events, the public would not waste time and read those. Thus, "The Daily Times" had become a hit throughout the country. Arthur Keats was the man known for creating his own empire out of nowhere. He became a famous bachelor, despite his looks that many ridiculed.

It wasn't like he was a bad looking man, he was rather plain. His eyebrows were how people managed to identify him in simple chitchats. It got on his nerves, being a hotblooded person. People found it amusing how he managed to convey his anger in sarcastic remarks until he got red to the tip of his ears. No one had seen him lose his calm but everyone had heard about it. Apparently, it was nothing like the image others had of him but no one knew for sure. It wasn't hard to believe that he got invited to important parties, held by rich men and women that hoped to have some fun once in a while.

On that day, May 10th of 1934, Miss Bettencourt, now known by Miss Johnson, decided to throw a party to celebrate her husband's 40th birthday. Acquainted with the hostess, Arthur had known that he would receive the invite and he would have to come whether he wanted to or not. 

Marianne Bettencourt was different from many. She didn't seem to fit in any group, yet she molded into any of them at ease. A materialistic and fashionable woman, she enticed any men that she came across and was loathed by those that yearned to have the same looks as her. She was daringly seductive, a flapper by any other name, if she identified as such. 

When Arthur had met her, he could have sworn that she had a golden aura around her. Her beauty justified her mannerisms and arrogance, that Arthur had grown despised and find it amusing. However, few knew that beyond her vain character traits, there was a woman that struggled to survive as well. He still remembered clearly, how she waltzed through the crowd. She was in the extravagant, pink dress of hers, that copied the eighteenth century design, in a costume party, when they had talked to each other for the first time. She swayed through the sea of people like a mermaid. Those who spared a glance at her immediately took a step back to allow her to pass. Even with her heavily adorned white-haired wig, that weighed a lot, she still managed to send a sweet glance at some, leaving them with a lovesick grin on their faces. Never losing her posture, Marianne headed towards the balcony, where Arthur stood. He had felt an unknown wish to know her better, but, in spite of that, he still had looked away to not be caught red-handed, staring at her. The year was 1932, an year before she got married. 

* * *

 

_Taking a cigarette out of one of the flowers that was on her wig, she lit the cigarette, ignoring Arthur's presence. He, who had been watching her, without saying a word , had shifted his attention to the view. Arthur wasn't known by most on that time. After staring at his profile for a brief moment, Marianne smiled, before glancing away to the polluted city in front of her. After taking a long drag, she blew out a cloud of smoke._

_"New around here? I don't think I saw you around." Her words showed a thick French accent that rolled on her tongue. At first, Arthur had not understood, only later would he finally know what she meant. When he became one of them and left the middle class for something greater. Noticing his distressed face, the indigo eyed beauty smiled at him. "In parties. I go to most, but this is the first time I notice you." Her smile had grown into a predatory one, as she checked out the Englishman for evidences that he was with a woman and found no one._

_"My second party. I don't normally frequent this sort of thing, but I was forced to come. " Arthur said with a shrug, grimacing. Emma, his childhood friend, needed an escort and without much of a word dragged him to the party. With a chuckle, she tapped the cigarette letting the ashes be taken by the breeze._

_"I can see that. " Her gaze traveled around the  unfit outfit that the blond had wore on a costume party. Dressing with his normal formal black suit, she noticed his rushed attempt to tame his hair . "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself. "_ _He let out a huff refusing to face her and she just chuckled more. Her amused expression morphed into a sterner one as she looked at the view and took another puff._

_"Don't worry, I can relate to that."  She added and Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged with a smile. "It can get boring when you don't have any friends, only potential husbands. The rest just hates me." The Brit didn't know why she told him that and neither did her, judging from her confused expression._

_"You can only trust yourself in the end."_

_Marianne was quiet for some time.The strange man observed how she visibly relaxed, blowing yet another cloud of smoke. After a moment of silence she laughed so much that her eyes filled with tears. Arthur looked at her as if she had gone mad. What an odd woman. Once she managed to calm herself down, she grinned at the man._

_"That's right. The question is at what extent will you go with that belief. " She replied leaving Arthur to squint at her vague answer._

_"Marianne!" A rough voice shouted from the inside of the building and she tossed the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it._

_"Well, I'm sure we will see each other again soon, Arthur Keats. Until then, au revoir." She walked away, after stealing one last glance at the Englishman. Arthur observed how her whole posture seemed to change once she headed out. As if she had put on her best performance to not be ridiculed. It took him a few seconds to realize that she knew his name when he hadn't even introduced himself yet. Later, he would understand why everyone went to her when they wanted to know something about someone. For the time being, he could only stare in amazement, trying to decipher the mysterious woman that Marianne was._

* * *

 

Some guests got in the Johnson's residence chattering, excited for the party that would be held. It was the first time he had visited Marianne's house with this many people. He had been invited for tea once in a while along with Emma. 

The environment was different, even if he recognized it. Everything seemed to shine and the vast living room had turned into a ballroom for Johnson's friends and family

"Woah! It's amazing isn't it? Marianne does know how to throw a party." Emma said, nudging her escort for the night who just shrugged.

" Oh certainly. Though I am wondering how such a cold man got so many guests when he is always in his office working. " Arthur replied , with a hint of sarcasm. Truth be told, he disliked how people went to parties, that required minimal interaction with the host, without even knowing who he was. Emma just sighed at Arthur's response.

"Arthur don't be rude when we go talk to them. It's his birthday so at least congratulate him with a smile."

"Yes, yes, I know." A smile for the birthday boy. " Look I am going to get us some drinks. I don't think I can get through this party without any."

"Alright then. You know what I like so choose wisely. I'll go look for Marianne, I need to talk to her about something." She said with a toothy grin before heading off, not giving Arthur room to reply. Oh great, how was he supposed to find them then. She was such an airhead.

As he tried to get to the table with the drinks , he tried to accelerate his pace, uttering a few 'I'm sorry's and 'Excuse me's. The people, that were blocking his way, watched others dance the swing animatedly. Ugh, too much noise. What a bunch of rowdy people. When he finally thought he was free, he bumped into a man. Both took a step back and luckily no one was behind them or it might have ended up in an awful situation.

"Sorry I didn't see you-." The stranger had said with a chuckle as he looked at the man with huge eyebrows that pinched the bridge of his nose with a grimace.

"Watch where you're going next time then." Arthur had answered with a before looking over at the man in front of him as he got away from him. For a split of second he noticed the indigo eyes and the loose long blond hairstyle that he had. A lingering exchange of eye contact was made. Arthur knew he had to say something but he didn't know what. It didn't take long until the dashing stranger, who had scowled at the tone of the blond, had looked away in a quick move. He looked handsome despite the unfashionable hair of his. The lustful attraction that had been immediate for Arthur, wasn't most likely shared by the other blond.

  
_Well, I'm sure we will see each other again soon, Arthur Keats. Until then, au revoir._  

The Englishman shook his head to ignore his thoughts, which implied that there might be something more than a simple attraction towards the blond stranger. He continued on his way without uttering another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter is donee. Stay tuned for more   
> I hope y'all liked it <3   
> -Mary


End file.
